Sweetwater
by BelovedSlayer
Summary: After a year on the road, Buffy returns to life in a small rural town, and to the love and child that she left behind.


Title: Sweetwater

Category: TV Shows » Buffy: The Vampire Slayer

Author: Beloved Slayer Language: English

Rating: Rated: T Genre: Family/Drama

Published: 07-27-10 Updated: 07-27-10

Chapters: 1 Words: 1,821

Summary: After a year on the road, Buffy returns to life in a small, rural town and to the love and child that she left behind.

Author's Notes: After visiting the big cities and rural areas of Texas and the Southern states, including a small town in Texas by the name of Sweetwater, an idea to write a one shot based on those adventures sprang to my mind. Nothing supernatural or anything. This is all human. Enjoy.

Chapter One

As soon as I strung the acoustic guitar string and belted out the final lyric, the crowd fell into an inevitable silence; my eyes glancing upon the darkness and billowing cigarette smoke that was filling the rundown bar that I was currently occupying, giving it a mysterious aura as all eyes of the audience latched on to me as if I was their last life line.

The silence soon broke into howls of applause and cheer as a faint smile crept upon my clammy face.

Towards the bar, patrons in cut off jeans and button down shirts were raising their shot glasses and beer bottles in a salute of approval; at witnessing this, I quietly beamed, and tilted my head in a slight nod of acknowledgement. The song in itself was dedicated and created to the one I adored. My Angel. To my disbelief, I missed him terribly, wondering about him, but I forcefully let it slide to focus on my ending performance.

I placed my guitar gently on the concert stage, my road manager coming up to me excitedly, a sense of achievement and pride emanating from him.

"Buffy, you were wonderful tonight. Great performance. The audience just went wild," he stated, and I felt his heavy hand giving me a light slap on the back, like a father congratulating his daughter on a job well done. I threw him a tentative smile in return.

"Thanks, Martin. It was fun to be here, but I think it's time to head on back home. My family needs me. Haven't seen them in over a year and I'm looking forward to spending some quality time with them again," I announced, gathering my performance gear and case as I trotted down the stairs towards the side exit door, the positive jeering of the crowd continuing as I heard my name in a serious of chants, encouraging me for one last song.

Unfortunately for them, I was done for the night.

It was a powerful feeling performing on stage, and I loved every minute of it, but for now, it was time for me to close that chapter of my life and return to normality. I had a loving husband and child waiting for me in a rural area of Texas, a bit far from where I was in southern Louisiana, and the time was on its way to reaching past midnight. I was drained, but pleasantly content and satisfied. My seat on the tour bus was anxiously waiting for me to place my head on it.

"Are you sure you don't want to schedule another performance? The owner of the club mentioned to me that he hasn't seen a crowd this big since Four Leaf Clover came here a couple of weeks ago," my manager insisted, walking alongside me, a toothpick in his mouth, his beady eyes fixated at adjusting his cowboy hat.

"Not at the moment, Martin. What I need to do is stop and smell the roses. I'm drained and exhausted beyond belief. I need to recuperate and take a breather, you know? I'm sure my daughter misses me terribly. She still needs her mommy. And I miss my husband dearly, as I have mentioned. You have no idea," I chuckled, swiping a single tear of sweat from my brow. The temperature at night was still warm and muggy.

At the mention of my husband and daughter, I felt my heart pulling emotionally, the recent memories of Sarah's third birthday and the deep, passionate kisses and embraces of Angel lingering in my thoughts as I let out a wistful sigh.

My heart was swelling. Outside of the Whisky Bar, the black and chrome laden tour bus came to a full stop in front of the curb in the seemingly empty alley, the air singing with the crickets in peaceful symphony as a wave of relaxation wavered over me, soothing my adrenaline infused nerves.

Still clutching my guitar case and gear, I entered the bus, meeting my band mates as my road manager followed from behind. "That was a awesome show, Buffy. Truly amazing. I think it was one of the best shows we've done on this tour yet." My guitarist, Steve, muted with a grin on his tanned face. "It sure was. And now it's time for a vacation. You guys deserve it. Until the next album, eh?"

"For sure," Steve responded with a lop sided grin.

"You sure you want this?" Martin cajoled, ducking his head underneath the compartments above him. I spun my head. "For now, yeah. But we'll be back. I promise," I drawled, my face full of assurance. "We'll see you in six months then. Enjoy your time off, and say hello to Angel and your little girl for me, will ya?"

"Will do." I plopped on the nearest cushioned seat, my eyes peering out the window as I dropped my belongings recklessly. I was beyond the emotion of care to worry.

I couldn't wait to be home. For some, it wasn't much; just a tin roof trailer in the outskirts of the local mobile home community, but it was enough to provide for _them and for myself. It was enough. _

_But I still have hopes that someday, life for us would improve little by little as long as I continued to work hard and bust my ass in the unrelenting bitch that was the music industry. I felt that one day I would be able to make it; that someday I would make my loved ones proud. I breathed anxiously for that moment to arrive. I would hungrily wait in anticipation, no matter how long it took. I didn't care if it took me forever._

_My eyes were beginning to flutter close when I felt the incisive buzz of my cell phone in my shredded pocket. I pulled the Nokia, then flipped it open. "Buffy, here."_

_"Mommy, mommy! Where are you? When are you coming home?" I hear the sound of my daughter's voice cackling happily on the other end. Hearing her was threatening a tear to develop in the corner of my eye ducts, but I managed to push it aside, keeping my voice steady. _

_"Don't worry baby, I'm coming. I'm on my way right now. I'll be there in an hour or so."_

_"I missed you, mama. Daddy misses you too! He says he can't wait to see you."_

_"I know baby, I know. I miss you and your daddy. Tell him I'm coming home. I love you."_

_"I love you too, mommy. Bye bye," Sarah sniffed. "Bye, honey. I love you tons." The phone line clicked, signaling the end of the connection as I pressed the phone to my chest._

_In an hour, my life would be filled with the exchanging of deep pressed hugs and kisses. I grinned at no one before I entered the unperturbed slumber of sleep, leaving the waking world behind and entering the universe of dreams._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/_

_I stood underneath the dilapidated boarded sign that announced the name of the mobile community, a small leather suitcase and handbag alongside my gear sitting against me as I approached the home to the far left side, kicking away piles of matted dirt and broken cacti away unremorsefully, my heart thumping rapidly in quiet anticipation._

_With the door to my sanctuary within distance, I carefully sauntered up the three indigent steps, balling my hand into a fist as I rapped it against the door lightly, stilling my breathing. "Who is it?" A male voice called out, the sounds of the television blaring in the background, along with the shuffling of feet._

_"Angel, it's me."_

_"Buffy?" His voice was incredulous, the jangling of the locks unbolting coming between us. "Yeah, it's me. I'm finally home," I professed, my voice full of longing as the door sprang open to reveal his tall, lengthy frame, his roused chocolate hair now resembling a deep coffee tone, complimenting his pale skin. He didn't look a day over thirty two; still as gorgeous and angelic as ever._

_I gazed into his eyes and at the moment, they shimmered with a brilliance that signaled that a tear was about to fall. We stood at the doorway, neither of us speaking a word. Our facial expressions was all it needed to be said as I circled my arms around his neck, tackling him to the carpeted floor, my lips and tongue flooding his. "I missed you," I mumbled against his warm skin, burying my head in the crook of his neck. "I missed you too. More than you know," he admitted against my ear, and I felt his lips there._

_"Mommy!" I hear the enthusiastic voice of my daughter calling out, my eyes scanning the living room to see her approaching me with arms wide open, her dark tresses flailing behind her, her chestnut eyes glinting with a bubble of relief and happiness. "Mommy, you're home, just like you said. I missed you!" Pulling my husband to his feet, I cradled our daughter into my arms, showering her with kisses and the strong urge to never let her go._

_"I missed you too baby girl."_

_"Are you gonna stay with us? You're not going anywhere?" she questioned with a curiosity in her eyes, willing me to answer. "Not anytime soon. I'm here as long as you want me to. Is that okay with you?" She nodded, accepting my answer as she threw herself against me in a tight embrace._

_Burying my head against her shoulder, I sensed the man I love coming from behind, feeling his arms circling my waist. "I love you," Angel interrupted, his head leaning against my shoulder._

_I gave him a sweet kiss in return. "I love you too." After a year of being separated, a weight was lifted off my shoulders. We were together again. At realizing the moment, I was one with peace and contentment. I smiled, my eyes never leaving Angel's._

_I was back to where I belong, and to me, it was home sweet home._

_Fin._


End file.
